The invention generally relates to oil and gas wells and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a multilateral tubing system and technique for use in a TAML Level 2 well.
Various tools (valves, chokes, packers, perforating guns, injectors, as just a few examples) typically are deployed downhole in a well during the well's lifetime for purposes of testing, completing and producing well fluid from the well. A number of different conveyance mechanisms may be used for purposes of running a particular tool into the well. As examples, a typical conveyance mechanism device may be a coiled tubing string, a jointed tubing string, a wireline, a slickline, etc.
Once deployed in the well, a given tool may be remotely operated from the surface of the well for purposes of performing a particular downhole function. For this purpose, a variety of different wired or wireless stimuli (pressure pulses, electrical signals, hydraulic signals, etc.) may be communicated downhole from the surface of the well to operate the tool.
To enter a side track well in a multilateral well, it is typically necessary to install a deflector at an appropriate position near the lateral well to be entered. The deflector will deflect the working tool, when it is run into the hole, so that it will be deflected from the main well bore into the selected multilateral well.
Deflector nipple profiles are used today as a completion means to perform the this operation. However, in these tools, a deflector has to be run prior to running the coil tubing string in the upper zone. Then, the deflector has to be retrieved.